The Truth About Dawn and Dusk
by CheeseTightsOuo
Summary: Getting ready for the summer holidays, Dawn and Dusk are headed for Dawn's pool-house. While Dusk is searching for Dawn's sunglasses for her, she finds a ring that is identical to one she owns. The rings are the colors of their names. Dusk is confused because when she asked Dawn if she had a ring, Dawn said no. A magical adventure that plunges Dusk into a world of mystery...


"I didn't mention a single thing to Dawn, and she didn't either. Something was being hidden. We chewed on burgers silently until Dawn decided to break the ice. "I invited some boys over for a pool party!" She squeaked. I groaned in response. Dawn knew that I wasn't a party or people person. I decided to tell her that. "DAWN!" I grunted, extending the 'a' in it. "You know I don't like parties." I wailed. Dawn seemed to enjoy watching me suffer. Without saying a word, I started to pull out canapés and mini sausage rolls. Eventually I got to the candy stash, turned around so Dawn couldn't see me crying slightly. But Dawn knew me too well. "Dusk, what's happening? You're not usually this mope-y-ish." No reply. It was hopeless. "Dusk? Something's bothering you. What is it?" I refused to answer and continued arranging the food. She grabbed me, pulled me around and gave me an awkward hug. I slowly pushed my ring onto my finger, then hers onto her finger. She didn't notice my little smile. "See, you're all better now." She smiled and headed back for the pool-party. Somehow, on a scale of 1 to 10 my happiness was 89. I played the waitress, mostly serving Dawn. What scared me a bit was the fact that she waved her hand repeatedly. I glanced at my ring, which looked like it was misting over. "What the…" I began, deafened by an enormous explosion, consuming the lives of seven people. Dawn looked at me as if she knew what I'd done. She flung her ring onto the ground and stormed out of the explosion with no damage whatsoever." I had explained my side of Liam's death.

Mom and Dad stared at me as if I was nuts. I probably was, but still, they would have to abide me. "So, that's how Liam died." Mom started. I was sick of it. I opened the kitchen door and left. I was still wearing my ring, and Mom was acting nervous. "Dawn." I whispered into my ring. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…" For a moment, I worried that it was speaking to me.

"It wasn't your fault though, was it? I should've explained about the rings earlier." I thought I was tired, and lay down to rest, believing I was having hallucinations. I woke up to the sound of Mom and Dad discussing something in low voices. I crept down the stairs, opened the door. Yanked a piece of paper from a notebook lying on the table and wrote 'Gone 2 see Dawn. Talk 2 me or text 2 me via Dawn's phone.' I closed the door and stepped out. It was time to find out what was a hallucination.

"I didn't mention a single thing to Dawn, and she didn't either. Something was being hidden. We chewed on burgers silently until Dawn decided to break the ice. "I invited some boys over for a pool party!" She squeaked. I groaned in response. Dawn knew that I wasn't a party or people person. I decided to tell her that. "DAWN!" I grunted, extending the 'a' in it. "You know I don't like parties." I wailed. Dawn seemed to enjoy watching me suffer. Without saying a word, I started to pull out canapés and mini sausage rolls. Eventually I got to the candy stash, turned around so Dawn couldn't see me crying slightly. But Dawn knew me too well. "Dusk, what's happening? You're not usually this mope-y-ish." No reply. It was hopeless. "Dusk? Something's bothering you. What is it?" I refused to answer and continued arranging the food. She grabbed me, pulled me around and gave me an awkward hug. I slowly pushed my ring onto my finger, then hers onto her finger. She didn't notice my little smile. "See, you're all better now." She smiled and headed back for the pool-party. Somehow, on a scale of 1 to 10 my happiness was 89. I played the waitress, mostly serving Dawn. What scared me a bit was the fact that she waved her hand repeatedly. I glanced at my ring, which looked like it was misting over. "What the…" I began, deafened by an enormous explosion, consuming the lives of seven people. Dawn looked at me as if she knew what I'd done. She flung her ring onto the ground and stormed out of the explosion with no damage whatsoever." I had explained my side of Liam's death.

Mom and Dad stared at me as if I was nuts. I probably was, but still, they would have to abide me. "So, that's how Liam died." Mom started. I was sick of it. I opened the kitchen door and left. I was still wearing my ring, and Mom was acting nervous. "Dawn." I whispered into my ring. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…" For a moment, I worried that it was speaking to me.

"It wasn't your fault though, was it? I should've explained about the rings earlier." I thought I was tired, and lay down to rest, believing I was having hallucinations. I woke up to the sound of Mom and Dad discussing something in low voices. I crept down the stairs, opened the door. Yanked a piece of paper from a notebook lying on the table and wrote 'Gone 2 see Dawn. Talk 2 me or text 2 me via Dawn's phone.' I closed the door and stepped out. It was time to find out what was a hallucination.


End file.
